


A gift that keeps on giving

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to put the super serum through its paces with the extra Christmas gift from Steve. </p>
<p>(Set in the distant future, where Tony and Steve are in a relationship and have a lot of energetic sex. This is an example of said energetic sex. Multiple examples of it, actually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on writing porn on Christmas and so I did. This does mean that the porn is delivered after Christmas. Consider this a present to enjoy in the aftermath of Christmas celebrations or non-celebrations. I hope everyone had a good day, regardless of how they spent it!
> 
> I was too embarrassed to get this beta-read, similar to the other smutfic I wrote. Sorry about that. If you spot any mistakes/typos, feel free to let me know! Thanks in advance!

It was Christmas morning, and Tony was feeling a warm glow as a result of the successful gift exchanges so far. He was folding up the luxurious bathrobe Bruce had given him, while listening to Clint talk cheerfully on loudspeaker about all the gifts from the entire team that had arrived at his farm. Tony was feeling pretty good about the presents he had gotten for everyone, despite his bad track record as demonstrated by how he had given strawberries to Pepper who was allergic to strawberries. He had some reservations earlier, but everyone seemed happy with their presents, which was a sign that Tony could learn from his mistakes.

Okay, FRIDAY could learn from his mistakes. Tony had basically made a list of gifts for everyone and FRIDAY had flagged them as good ideas or bad ideas. But he was the one who created FRIDAY so that totally meant that he could take most of the credit.

Tony was thinking about what to have for breakfast as he idly watched Natasha inspect her new leather jacket that he had gotten her. It was not only stylish and bespoke, but had been designed to hide a veritable weapons cache. His thoughts of breakfast was interrupted when his phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Steve. Strange. When did Steve leave the living room?

The message simply said, “ _Your second present is in our room._ ”

That was intriguing. For Christmas, Tony had converted Steve’s old bedroom into an art room, complete with wide bay windows for natural sunlight. It came with full sets of art supplies for any medium Steve could want to work in, and also fully tricked out walls that could function as floor-to-ceiling digital canvasses. Steve had given Tony a sketchbook of all the sketches Steve had done of Tony, including Tony in his workshop with his bots and Tony in much more _private_ situations. It was a precious gift, because Steve had been too embarrassed in the past to show Tony any of his artwork where Tony was the subject matter. The rather racy pieces in the sketchbook were definitely worth a closer inspection, but Tony had to quickly stop looking at them while sitting in the living room with everyone else.

Thinking it was better not to draw attention to his departure, Tony left with the sketchbook clutched tight under his arm and headed up to the penthouse he shared with Steve now. When he got there, he found Steve standing by the window in their bedroom, staring out at the city sprawled below the tower. Tony was a little wary that maybe he had fucked up Steve’s Christmas present after all, but after he managed to tamp down the flare of insecurity, he reminded himself that Steve wouldn’t lure him upstairs with a lie just to berate him. They were much more likely to carry out their fights in front of everyone, just like in the good old days when unresolved sexual tension had them on the edge all the time. Not to mention that Tony didn’t think Steve could fake the utter joy when he had seen the art room.

Tony laid the sketchbook down carefully on the desk in the corner of the room and said, “I got your message and I’m here for my mysterious second present. Gimme, gimme.”

Steve turned around with a teasing smile. “That’s how we say hello now? _Gimme, gimme_?”

The smile eased the slight tension from Tony’s shoulders and he walked towards Steve while saying, “That’s how the modern American greets the world, old man.”

Steve met him halfway and kissed him soundly, cutting off any further remarks. When their lips parted, Tony had his arms around Steve’s waist, and he was smiling mischievously. “You ran off all of a sudden and you greet me like _that_ after teasing about a second present in our bedroom? I’m starting to think this present is of the naked variety.”

Steve shrugged with feigned nonchalance. “Nudity is optional. This can be a clothes-on or clothes-off gift.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh really? What else does it entail?”

Steve took hold of Tony’s hand that was resting on his waist and moved it lower, lower until Tony’s palm was pressed against Steve’s ass.

“Mm, while I already know I’ll love this gift, I think I do have access to this every day, regardless of the occasion,” Tony teased, even as he cupped and squeezed Steve’s magnificent behind.

This close, Tony could see that Steve’s eyes were dilated with arousal and that had Tony’s heart tripping with excitement. Steve said, “That’s just the location of the present.”

Steve pressed a small plastic rectangle into Tony’s other hand. Tony blinked, pulled back a little to look at what he was holding. It was blue, with on-off and up-and-down buttons. A remote of some sort.

Then Steve’s odd words registered. Tony drew in a sharp breath.

“I want to see,” he said through a dry mouth.

Steve smiled indulgently and stepped back towards the bed. He pulled off his T-shirt in one smooth motion, revealing his unbelievably chiselled torso and tapered waist. Tony swallowed and ordered FRIDAY to put their room in lockdown. Steve was unzipping his jeans, bending over to peel them off, and suddenly, Tony couldn’t wait any longer. He hit the power button on the remote.

Steve almost tripped over his mostly removed jeans. He had to steady himself against the bed before he could gain his balance. He shot Tony a smouldering look from beneath his pale lashes, and went back to kicking off his jeans while taking deep breaths. He was wearing white boxer-briefs, and he was already half-hard through the clinging material. It was a delicious sight.

“Turn around,” Tony said.

Steve turned and slipped his boxer-briefs down below his ass. It was a slow tease as he bent over with languorous grace to push them down to his ankles. The position left his buttocks completely bare to Tony’s hungry gaze, and he stood with his legs apart, enough so that Tony could see the bulbous end of a blue vibrator protruding from Steve’s hole.

“Oh, Steve, you gorgeous, beautiful man,” Tony said with reverence.

Steve laughed and stepped out of the boxer-briefs. Unable to keep himself away any longer, Tony closed the distance between them in a few quick strides, and ran his hands over Steve’s ass. Steve immediately put his hands on the bed and remained bent over, completely on display for Tony.

Tony felt almost light-headed at this presentation, and held two fingers against the end of the vibrator. He could feel the low level hum coming from it. He pulled it out a little and pushed it in again, just to hear Steve grunt and watch his thigh muscles tighten at the sensation.

Tony said in a low voice, “So you came up here, slicked yourself up and pushed this long hard vibrator in?”

Steve looked over his shoulder and asked with a smirk, “How else would I do it?”

Tony ignored this bit of sass. “Did you test it out? Did you try out the settings after you got it in you? Jerked off a little as you filled yourself up?”

There was a short silence.

“Yes,” Steve answered, his breathing growing heavier. He always did love Tony’s dirty talk, just like how Tony adored Steve’s filthy mouth when he was in the heat of the moment.

“I bet you enjoyed it,” Tony said idly, moving the vibrator in shallow thrusts. “I bet you couldn’t help playing with yourself a little, pushing it in and out, increasing the vibrations.”

Steve groaned, bending lower over the bed. It couldn’t be a comfortable position. Tony coaxed him further up so that he was on his hands and knees on the bed. Tony climbed on as well, caressing Steve’s ass like it was a work of art. And it really was, honestly.

Tony hit the button on the remote to increase the vibrations, and Steve arched his back, thrusting his hips in the air. Tony sighed in appreciation of the sight and gripped the end of the vibrator, holding it still as Steve fucked himself on it.

“Oh, God, Tony,” Steve said, panting in desire.

“You’re lovely, Steve. The loveliest. And so very wanton. You really like this, don’t you?” Tony asked, not really expecting a response. He got only a moan in answer.

Tony increased the vibrations again, and Steve was crying out into the pillow now, his cock hard and dripping pre-come onto the sheets. Tony pushed on Steve’s side until he rolled over onto his back instead.

“I love the present, Steve,” Tony said earnestly. “But I’m pretty greedy, so I want your cock as well, okay?”

Steve’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Tony leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s cock. Steve groaned and shook, hips thrusting up. Tony pinned him down with one hand and pushed down onto Steve’s cock, almost choking on the throbbing, leaking length. Steve whimpered, rolling his hips in shallow thrusts.

Then Tony pressed one hand against the end of the vibrator, pushing in hard even as he swallowed convulsively around Steve’s hard cock.

Steve cried out and came down Tony’s throat. Tony kept swallowing around Steve’s cock until the spurt of come trickled to nothing, and then Tony pulled his mouth off torturously slow, giving Steve’s still hard cock a long hard suck as Steve whimpered under his ministrations.

When he had pulled off completely, he used one hand to pump Steve’s cock, rubbing a thumb across the swollen head.

“I think you could come again, don’t you, Steve?” Tony said, and then he turned the vibrator’s pulsing to maximum.

Steve stiffened and Tony squeezed tighter around his cock. Then Steve swore as his cock shot out another round of come, shooting it up as high as his pecs and neck. Tony pumped his hand, coaxing a dribble of come out even as the vibrator continued to rub against Steve’s prostate.

“That was beautiful,” Tony said with a satisfied sigh, flicking the vibrator off once Steve’s chest stopped heaving from his orgasm. Then he bent down and started to lick Steve clean.

He licked Steve’s cock even though Steve whimpered from overstimulation. Then he licked up Steve’s abs and sucked on his dusky nipples that were already pointed and tight with arousal. Steve moaned and his hips were already rolling again, his cock stirring against Tony’s thigh. Tony pressed upwards for a deep kiss, and kept rolling and pinching Steve’s left nipple between his fingers. Steve shuddered.

“You’re hard again,” Tony murmured. “How many times do you think you can come?”

Steve’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were bitten pink, but his eyes were still filled with mischief. “You’re the scientist. I think you should be able to find out.”

Tony grinned. “Challenge accepted.”

# # # # # #

Steve bit into the pillow, trying to muffle his moan. He was on his hands and knees again, ass in the air as Tony played with his hole, pushing the vibrator in and changing the settings. He had the vibrations at the maximum, before dropping it down with no warning, giving Steve no relief.

“Now, now, Steve, don’t do that. I want to hear you,” Tony said, nibbling at Steve’s earlobe as his hand smoothed down Steve’s sweat slicked back to push against the vibrator again.

Steve let go of the pillow and groaned, deep in his chest. “Is that the best you can do?”

Tony laughed in joy, kissed him sloppily on the cheek before stroking Steve’s erection with his free hand again.

# # # # # #

Tony had coaxed three consecutive orgasms out of Steve by application of his mouth and the vibrator. He had Steve pinned to the bed, shoulders pushing Steve’s thighs wide, wide open. He was licking at the head of Steve’s red cock, licking up the last trickles of come from the last orgasm. Steve was trembling, his legs shaking like he was forced to run a week-long marathon, not lie on his back while Tony sucked him off slow and relentlessly, vibrator up his ass and rubbing unerringly against his sweet spot.

Tony mouthed at the shaft of his cock, before giving his slit one lingering lick. Steve shook.

“I love when you’re wide open like this, with your cock and balls and hole presented for me to play with,” Tony said, throat hoarse from Steve’s cock.

In answer, Steve spread his legs wider and whispered, “I know.”

Tony grinned and nuzzled at his groin. He turned the vibrator back on again, and Steve let out an almost voiceless cry. Then Tony kissed his way to the tip of Steve’s cock and sucked on it again. Steve could only toss his head against the pillow, sweat dripping down his skin as Tony swamped him with pleasure.

# # # # # #

“This is a nice break,” Tony panted. “From the vibrations. Right?”

He thrust harder into Steve, who was holding his thighs up and open for Tony. Steve had come ten times already, and drank two bottles of sports drinks to replenish the lost fluids. Now Tony had replaced the vibrator with his own cock that had been aching and neglected all this while.

Steve grinned up at Tony, lips cherry red and cheeks flushed with exertion. “Yeah. Can hardly feel you down there after all that.”

Tony knew Steve was trying to rile him up. That was just the way they interacted half the time. But Tony was happy to oblige. He bent Steve almost double and fucked into him harder, dragging across his prostate with every roll of his hips. Steve cried out and pushed back against Tony, desperate for more. Tony kept going, driving into Steve until Steve was panting out short, repetitive moans and scratching down Tony’s back. Tony bent down close, biting Steve’s neck and causing Steve to gasp and clench down tighter.

“Yeah, you say you can’t feel me but you’re dripping again, honey,” Tony said, rolling Steve’s balls in his palms. “I can’t believe how much spunk you have in these.”

Steve threw his head back and came with his cock jerking and untouched. He clamped down on Tony who groaned and came in him. Tony kept moving, drawing out the pleasure from his orgasm, even as Steve clutched him close and mouthed sloppy kisses along his cheek and lips.

# # # # # #

Tony had Steve sitting up at the edge of the bed, facing the full length mirror with his legs drawn up and parted, while Tony was sitting behind Steve, pressed up against his back. Steve tried to turn his head away, but Tony nudged him forward with his nose.

“Come on, Steve, don’t you want to see how I’m using your present?”

Steve glared at Tony in the mirror, but Tony only smiled wider. “You can gaze at my pretty face any time. The main act is going on down here.”

Steve’s blue eyes were drawn down, down to where Tony had reached around from behind Steve and was holding his cock and balls up, out of the way, so that Steve could clearly see Tony pressing the big blue vibrator into his hole. Steve twitched at the sight, and Tony could see that he was mesmerized as the vibrator sank deep into him, as Tony’s sticky come spilled out in trickles around the vibrator.

Letting out a hitched breath, Steve pressed down on the vibrator like he couldn’t help it, moving his hips in shallow jerks as he watched what was happening in the mirror.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Tony murmured in his ear. “And look at my come spilling out of you. You felt so good when I was fucking you earlier. It’s like you couldn’t get enough of me even though I’ve been fucking you all morning with this vibrator.”

“Tony,” Steve moaned, moving his hips restlessly.

“Yeah, let me,” Tony said tenderly, as he let go of the vibrator just to get a hold of the remote and turning it on to a medium setting.

When he pressed the vibrator in again, letting it rest and rumble against Steve’s prostate, he felt Steve spasm in his arms. Steve dug his fingers into the bedspread, white knuckled.

“Come on, Steve, look at how hard you are, look at how easy and wet you are from my come. Oh, you like the sound of that, don’t you? You’re making such a mess with your wet cock.”

Then he dragged a knuckle gently against the underside of Steve’s cock, rubbing against the dribbling pre-come, and Steve was coming again, legs spread wide and pink mouth open as he came and came.

# # # # # #

“Tony, please. I don’t know if I can,” Steve said, turning his head into the pillow even as he lifted his hips up into Tony’s touch.

Tony understood Steve’s indecision. Over a dozen orgasms and even a supersoldier would feel a little sore. But Steve wasn’t saying ‘no’, the way they agreed he would if he reached his limits. He was twitching with overstimulation, with how much Tony had milked his prostate and his cock, but he was hard again and pushing into Tony’s grip. Tony smoothed more silky lube over his cock, pressing a light kiss against the slit.

“You can, I’m sure of it,” Tony said. “After all, I haven’t had a ride on this beautiful cock yet.”

Steve moaned and arched at the words. Tony only grinned and swung a leg over Steve’s hips. He braced one hand on Steve’s abs as he used the other to steady Steve’s erection. Then he sunk down. They both groaned in tandem, Steve’s hands clutching at Tony’s hips as Tony worked himself down. Sweat prickled out along Tony’s back and neck at the sensation of being filled. Tony threw his head back, gasping at how it felt to have Steve so deep in him.

Then he lifted up and dropped down again, grinding down to feel Steve’s cock rubbing against his prostate. He groaned, chased his own pleasure as he rode Steve, used Steve’s cock like it was his own personal sex toy. Steve moaned and twisted against him, lifting his hips up when he could. It seemed like Tony had tired Steve out, and Steve couldn’t thrust up with his usual strength, just lay there moaning as Tony squeezed around his cock.

Reaching down, Tony picked up the remote and set the vibrator that was still in Steve to the highest setting. Steve jolted, which caused Tony to moan at the motion.

“Oh, Tony, it’s, oh God, it’s so good,” Steve rambled, incoherent as he tossed his head against the pillow, hips moving more urgently now.

Tony rocked his hips faster, panting as he worked Steve’s cock in him and imagined how Steve must be feeling, with a vibrator thrumming inside him while he fucked up into Tony’s heat. Tony braced himself on Steve’s chest, rubbing his thumbs against Steve’s peaked nipples and shuddering as Steve cried out and jerked his hips again. Abandoning all reason for pleasure, Tony got a hand around his own cock.

He fucked himself on Steve’s cock, panting as he worked that delicious length in him and pumped his own slick cock. Steve shook and swore, gripping Tony’s hips harder. The slap of skin against skin was loud in the room and Tony was wallowing in the debauchery. He arched backwards, feeling Steve’s cock drag deliciously inside him as he stroked his cock at a harsh pace until he came all over Steve’s heaving abs and chest, coming in jerking, desperate pulses. Steve gasped as Tony clenched around him, and he came as well, his own cock milked by Tony’s clenching, slick heat.

Tony gasped, twitching around Steve as he pumped the last drops of come from his cock onto Steve’s stomach. When Steve’s hips finally stopped moving, and Steve’s breathing slowed down a little, Tony finally tipped forward. He lay against Steve, head resting in the crook of his neck. Steve lifted a very tired and slow hand to the nape of Tony’s neck, and rested it there.

# # # # # #

They curled around each other. The vibrator was abandoned on the night stand. Steve and Tony had shared a power drink. They had wiped down weakly with the bed sheets and were now just curled close like tired cats seeking warmth. The cool air from the vents dried the sweat from their limp bodies.

Tony snuggled closer into Steve, nosing in for a slow, tender kiss. Steve kissed back with equal gentleness, his big palm curled over Tony’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Tony said against Steve’s lips with a happy sigh.

Steve brushed their noses together before pressing another kiss to Tony’s lips. “Merry Christmas to me too.”

“Yeah, you got a gift of fifteen orgasms,” Tony said with a self-satisfied grin.

Instead of blustering, Steve said with a smile and equal self-satisfaction, “My gift just keeps on giving to everyone involved.”

Tony laughed at that.

Wrapping Tony up in a lazy embrace, Steve rubbed a cheek against Tony’s mussed hair and stroked his bare side. Tony kissed Steve’s bicep and breathed in their mingled scent with toe-curling pleasure. In silent agreement, they fell into a drowsy nap as they lay in a satiated tangle, needing to rest before they would wander downstairs for lunch with the team.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as _awesomelifechoices_. If you have an interesting prompt, feel free to drop one in my askbox. I can't promise I'll fill it, but I'll give it a shot if it gets my muses going. I'm in the middle of writing a non-porny, longer fic but I keep getting distracted, oops.


End file.
